1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pyrazolylalkines and to processes for preparing and using them and also to their intermediates.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pyrazolylalkines have gained industrial significance, in particular, as intermediates for the preparation of insecticides and acaricides (see also EP-A 571 326 and EP-A 1 219 173). Illustrative thereof is 4-pyrazolylphenylalkines which can be prepared, for example, by palladium-catalysed coupling of phenylalkines with iodopyrazoles. This process is however, disadvantaged in that some phenylalkines, for example 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenylalkine, tend to be susceptible spontaneous and uncontrolled decomposition. In addition, iodopyrazoles can only be obtained in moderate yields by iodinating the corresponding pyrazoles.
There is therefore a need for a process which, starting from easily obtainable reactants, enables the reliable preparation of pyrazolylalkines.